This invention relates generally to the field of image displays and more specifically to a method and system for providing a more constant light source for a display.
Generating an image on a projection lens traditionally consists of utilizing white light generated by a lamp and passed through a color wheel to produce sequential colored beams of light corresponding to color filters in the color wheel, such as red, green, and blue. These sequential colored beams of light are combined by a DMD to produce a desired color and provided to the projection lens for later display. This standard process, however, has disadvantages. For example, it may reduce the quality of the image by creating a rainbow effect on the projection lens.
Other conventional processes for generating an image on a projection lens consist of using various light sources instead of a color wheel. These standard processes may reduce the rainbow effect. However, the quality of the image generated may also be reduced by the heat generated by the light sources. In particular, keeping a light source activated for too long causes the brightness of each light source to decrease. This, in turn, decreases the quality of the image generated.